


take it one day at a time

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crying, Episode: s12e08 The Gang Tends Bar, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, first (sober-ish) kisss, i have big feelings! okay?!, watching bad 80s movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: summary: set in 12x08 "the gang tends bar." requested by plaguebois on tumblr: "I would love to see something happen after Mac gives Dennis the rpg. Very gay. A gay moment when Dennis realizes and acts upon his feelings"genre: fluffship: macdenniswarnings: alcohol and crying





	take it one day at a time

  
  


Mac and Dennis were sitting on Dee’s couch, late at night, watching some shitty 80’s movie neither of them remembered the name of, and drinking cheap beer.

 

“Hey, uh... sorry there was no rocket,” Mac mumbled, cutting through the silence between them. The light of a passing car shone through the window on Dennis’ face.

 

“How long are we going to keep this up, Mac?” Dennis snapped back, placing his beer down roughly. Mac flinched at the glassy  _ thump.  _

 

“...Keep what up?” he inquired. Dennis stared for a brief moment, vaguely focusing on Mac’s lips. He was tired, but he’d started the conversation and Mac wouldn’t let him let go of it before they went to bed. 

 

“Well. Mac, you’re out now. It’s not like we can’t tell that you’re probably in love with me, and--”

 

“What?”

 

“Think, Mac.”

 

And he did. He thought about how often he would find himself staring mindlessly at him, at his lips, at his body and the way it moved, at his bright blue eyes, and he realized Dennis was right. Of course their blackout-drunk kisses full of heartache and whiskey were one thing, but this was real. Not that those kisses weren’t real, but they were too drunk to really  _ be _ what he wanted them to be. And the next thing he knew, he was leaning closer to Mac; they might’ve been a few beers deep but that was nothing, because Dennis was finally leaning closer and closer and--just like all those barely memorable times-- _ oh my God,  _ he thought, he was  _ finally  _ kissing Dennis.

 

Dennis melted under the touch, something he’d never quite done before. His thoughts were slowly fading away; he didn’t have to do anything to convince Mac. Instead he leaned back on the armrest of Dee’s couch and let every inch of his mind relax into the kiss.

 

Mac’s heart didn’t skip a beat, rather, it did quite the opposite. His heart was going a mile a minute and all he could really feel was Dennis. His lips, warm and wet and slightly chapped, moving so masterfully, and his hands, cold and slow and making their way onto his back to pull him closer, so close.  _ So close.  _

 

Mac wanted to finish the conversation. He wanted to tell Dennis so many things, but he kept himself in the kiss. Dennis was so thankful he did, that he now had the power to pull away at any time because he knew too well that Mac had no reason to try himself.

 

And then their lips parted. Mac pouted, more disappointed than he’d been all day. What an eventful day, with everything from your everyday Anthrax scare to a silent love confession, he thought. Dennis took a shaky breath, his face illuminated gently by the blue light of the TV, and Mac noticed an unmistakable glisten: Dennis was crying.

 

“You okay?” Mac asked, holding back tears himself. Dennis inhaled and reluctantly pushed Mac back to his original spot on the couch.

 

“Den?”

 

“I-I’m fine,” Dennis breathed. “I’m just... feeling a lot.”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

Mac wiped the tears off Dennis’ face with his thumb, taking his own shuddery breath.

 

“You were right, Den.” Mac smiled tearfully. He inched closer to Dennis and held both his hands, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Of course I was.” 

 

“I think I  _ am _ in love with you,” Mac whispered. A sharp pain in his chest from the words made him wince, and Dennis leaned closer again, the tears slowing.

 

“Of course you are,” Dennis laughed. He wished, for a moment, that he had reciprocated Mac’s statement.

 

“And I don’t know what the fuck to do, because it’s been in my mind for so long and somehow we’ve only just gotten to it now--”

 

“Take it one day at a time.” Dennis’ breath was hot on Mac’s lips as they kissed again, and both decided that they would take things one day at a time. 

 

“I think I might love you too. I don’t really know what that means yet, but you bought me a fucking RPG, and--”

 

“We can take it one day at a time,” Mac nervously assured him. 

 

And as scary as it was, Dennis was okay with that.

 


End file.
